He'll have to wait
by Landon Richardson
Summary: The last thing that Danni wanted to do when she and her team were already overworked was have to deal with a case from the 50 taskforce but when Kono shows up on Steve's behalf to ask for help she really can't say no. (Follow on from 'First meeting', Steve x OC)


He'll have to wait

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes in the Danni Universe.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd and Tabitha 'Tabby' Jacobs so belong to me so please do not use them without my permission.**

 **I think that's everyone in this story but if there are some I've missed and you don't recognise the then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **So here we go with the sequel to 'First meeting'**

 **I've decided to carry on with this saga with a series of one shots which will all lead into each other. Some will be long and others, like this one, will be a lot shorter.**

 **Although Steve is mention in this, he is not physically in this story though he will be in the others!**

 **There's nothing much more to say except that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **The last thing that Danni wanted to do when she and her team were already overworked was have to deal with a case from the 50 taskforce. Somehow she knew that where 50 went, danger would follow but when Kono shows up on Steve's behalf to ask for help she really can't say no. (Follow on from 'First meeting', part of the Danni universe.)**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

* * *

Danni Richardson tilted her head to the side, looking down at the dead body in front of her with a searching look before she turned and picked up her scalpel from the silver tray beside her. She had been back at work from her vacation for a week now and each of those days had been stupidly busy giving her little time to see any of her friends. She had barely even seen her twin brother and niece since they were more often than not in bed by the time she returned home and went to work in the morning.

At least the body in front of her was simple case. The man had been in a pile up earlier that day and from the way his head had been caved in it was clear how he had died.

"Hey Danni, have you got a moment to spare for me or are you busy?"

Danni glanced up, her thoughtful frown melting into a smile when she saw Kono Kalakaua standing near the doorway of the morgue, a large, obviously fresh coffee in her hand as she looked around her with a curious expression on her face.

"We're rushed off our feet today but I can make time for you quickly Kono" Danni commented, thankful for the small respite as she stood up and pulled her latex gloves off, dropping the scalpel back on the tray and nodded towards her office. "We can talk in there"

"Cool" Kono said, flashing her a grin as she headed over to it. Danni smiled, shaking her head slightly as she turned round her eye focusing on Elliot Lloyd who was working close by to her.

"I'll be in my office if you need me Eli" Danni told him, waiting until he nodded at her before she moved across the room and entered her office, her eyes widening when Kono held out the coffee to her with a wink.

"This belongs to you" She announced. "A large caramel latte with an extra shot of espresso just like you like to have it."

"Thanks" Danielle said as she reached out and took it from her with a thankful smile. "I didn't even know you knew how I took my coffee" She remarked, taking a sip, her eyes closing at the rich taste before she opened them again, her gaze landing on Kono's face, noting the other woman looking briefly guilty before she hid it. "I'm guessing from that look that you didn't actually remember" She commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and no, I mean I knew you liked caramel lattes, anyone who knows you, knows that but I didn't know that you had an extra shot of espresso in it." Kono admitted with a shrug.

"So how did you know then?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side

"Actually the boss man told me" Kono answered. "He was the one who bought the coffee and told me to give it to you. He was going to come down himself to see you but he and Danny-boy got a lead in our case so they went to follow it while it was still fresh and sent me here instead." She explained.

"Steve McGarrett bought me this?" Danni asked in surprise, looking down at the drink briefly before she looked back at Kono who was nodding at her, a grin on her face.

"That's right, you should have heard Danny ranting at him over it, his whole face went red; I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel or something."

"Why?" Danni asked in surprise. She had liked the blond man when she had met him the previous week finding him entertaining.

"I think it's got something to do with the fact that Steve has never bought Danny a drink, it's like a running joke between the two of them which they constantly bring up. It's always Danny buying them their drinks though in fairness to the boss he does tend to buy them lunch and the occasional dinner. This is the first time any of us has actually seen the boss buy anyone a drink. Do you have something to share with the rest of the class Danni? Is there something going on with you and Steve?"

"Nope, nothing I'm afraid" Danni replied blandly, keeping her expression blank.

"Really" Kono said, drawing the word out like she didn't believe what Danni was saying. "You know I work with some of the best Detectives on the island now so I've learnt when someone is hiding something from me and you Danielle Richardson are hiding something from me. I'm guessing this isn't the first time that you've seen Steve since you met last week is it?" The younger girl questioned, frowning when Danni shook her head at her.

"I promise you Kono that I haven't seen your boss since last week." The blonde told her with a smile.

"But you have spoken to him right?" Kono said triumphantly causing Danni to sigh as she rolled her eyes. She took another sip of the coffee, lingering over it before she focused back on her friend.

"No I haven't spoken to him, but he has texted me once or twice, that's all" She stated, meeting Kono's eyes.

"Why not?" Kono asked, sounding disappointing. "I mean he likes you, you know that right? I've never seen him act this way before, if you could see what he is usually like then you wouldn't be able to believe it either." Kono told her.

"Because strangely enough Kono I'm busy" Danni replied with a shrug at her. "The ME office is a busy department at the best of times but it's worse at the moment because we're short staffed, Max is now on his vacation and Tabby is off sick today with the flu, she was really poorly yesterday so we're covering for her and people keep dying Kono, we've already have a backlog." She remarked, reaching up and massaging the back of her neck, her eyes narrowing as tilted her head to the side in time to see another body being brought into the morgue. "Great, just great" She muttered to herself, looking back to Kono.

"That would be our victim" Kono said, sounding guilty. "Steve wants you to do the autopsy on him as soon as possible."

"Hence why he bought me the latte right?" Danni commented, taking another sip of it before she put it on the surface of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her friend. "Is McGarrett really on his way to a lead or did he think that if he sent you to see me that I would bump his case up on the list because we're friends?" She remarked sounding disappointed.

"No, he's really on a lead Danni" Kono promised. "We think this guy is the first of many and he's a Lieutenant in the Navy and Steve is a Navy man through and through, it's important for him to figure out what killed the man."

"I can't put McGarrett's case to the top of the list Kono but I can promise that we will look at the victim today and determine what happened to him. That's the best that I can do." Danni told her after a pause.

"The boss man was hoping that you would do the autopsy. He trusts you and your opinion" Kono said, an almost hesitant note to her voice.

"Does he now?" Danni asked, making a sound of amusement at the back of his throat. "Well you're going to have to go back to McGarrett and tell him that he'll get who he gets, maybe it will be me, maybe it won't. I don't know yet Kono, if one of the others working today finishes their autopsy before me than I'll give them the case."

Kono opened her mouth to respond, closing it when there was a knock on the door revealing a good looking man with dark hair and bright blue eyes who was looking tired and vaguely annoyed.

"Boss, we've got three more bodies on the way in."

"Okay, thanks for letter me know" Danni said waiting until he withdrew before she looked back at Kono. "I'm really sorry but I've got to get back to work." She said.

"Yeah of course Danni, I can see that you're busy. I'll give the boss a call and let him know that you'll look at the body as soon as you can." Kono said as she moved towards the doorway. "Maybe we can meet later for some dinner since we didn't get to meet last week?" She suggested.

"Yeah definitely Kono, I'll call you when I'm nearly finished here, it probably be close to eight." Danni said, smiling when Kono nodded at her and left the office. Danni shook her head, picking the drink up and taking another sip before she placed it back on the table and left the office, heading back to the dead body, her gaze flickering over the new body which they had been brought in.

Somehow she had the feeling she would be seeing McGarrett by the end of the day which was something which she really wanted if she was being honest with herself though she had no intention of telling anyone that.

God only knew what McGarrett would do with that information if he ever found out.

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially large thank you if you've taken the time to review, favourite or follow the story.**


End file.
